ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Yoü and I (песня)
|DS = |album = Born This Way |next = "The Edge of Glory" |previous = "The Queen" }} "Yoü and I" - песня, написанная Леди Гагой в 2010. Впервые, она была исполнена на мероприятии The White Tie and Tiara Ball (24 июня 2010) и 7 июня, когда она сказала, что эта песня войдет в ее альбом Born This Way. "Она будет на моем третьем альбома, так что вам лучше выучить слова, потому что вы будете ее петь следующие 10 лет". Песня была зарегистрирована в базе BMI 12 февраля 2011 года. 9 апреля Гага упомянула, что продюсером песни выступил Роберт Джон Ланге. 26 июля 2011, Гага исполнила акустическую версию песни на радио 97.1 Amp, и подтвердила, что это следующий сингл с альбома Born This Way. Написание песни Во время дебюта песни Гага сказала "Это немного рок-н-рольная песня, так что вероятно, она не будет издана в качестве сингла. Но это нормально и я сыграю для вас сегодня". 4 дня спустя Гага исполнила эту песню на The Monster Ball Tour. :"Я написала эту песню и у нее есть отдельное место в моем сердце. И я ничего не хочу от вас, я не хочу чтобы вы покупали ее, я не хочу чтобы вы просили меня сыграть ее, я даже не собираюсь продавать ее в iTunes. Я записала ее, потому что хотела сделать самую величайшую запись. Я хочу чтобы вы услышали ее, потому что вы волнуетесь обо мне" Песня посвящена бывшему парню, Люку Карлу и их отношениям в 2007-2008 гг. Песня была написана в Нью-Йорке на своем первом рояле в квартире у родителей. Во время исполнении песни на шоу The Today Show, она рассказала, кто вдохновил ее на написание песни. :"Песня о самой важном человеке в моей жизни, а также о всех моих друзьях. Леди Старлайт, Брайан Ньюман и остальным. Они замечательные. Это для них"!" 5 мая, Гага пришла на шоу The Oprah Winfrey Show и исполнила песню, после шоу Гага написала в твиттере, что исполняла студийную версию песни. Во время песни она исполнила новые строки: We got a whole lot of money, but still pay rent, 'Cause you can’t buy a house in Heaven. There’s only three men I served my whole life, It’s my dad and Nebraska and Jesus Christ Фернандо Гарибэй обсудил эту песню с The Hollywood Reporter заявив, что "Это случилось уже ближе к концу срока записи альбома. Но она была так занята, начиная рекламировать свой альбом, давать концерты, еще будучи в туре, давать интервью, это было безумно, так в буквальном смысле нам пришлось записывать вокал и фортепиано за кулисами. Мы отправляли каждые части которые записывали продюсеру, Мэтту, у нас не было времени встречаться с ним. Я помню Мэтт ответил нам, "Вокал идеален." Учитывая, что Мэтт Ланг один из лучших продюсеров на планете…" Коммерческий релиз 22 июля 2011, Гага сделала заявление, что песня "Yoü and I" будет выпущена в качестве четвертого сингла с альбома Born This Way. Обложка Обложка песни "Yoü and I" была представлена 5 августа 2011 в твиттере с подписью: "Вы никогда не найдете то, что вы ищете когда любите, если вы не любите себя." На обложке используется фотография Джо Калдероне с сигаретой. Artwork-Yoü-And-I-One.jpg|''Официальная обложка'' Artwork-Yoü-And-I-Two.jpg|''Альтернативная версия'' *Фотографы — Inez and Vinoodh *Фэшн-руководитель — Никола Формичетти *Прическа — Фредерик Аспирас *Визажист — Вал Гарланд *Модель — Джо Калдероне Физический релиз Германия Европа Цифровой релиз The Remixes Ремиксы *10 Kings Radio Edit — 3:43 *10 Kings Remix — 4:29 *ATB Remix — 8:08 *Danny Verde Remix — 7:48 *Hector Fonseca Remix — 8:03 *Mark Taylor Radio Edit — 3:56 *Mark Taylor Remix — 5:02 *Metronomy Remix — 4:20 *Wild Beasts Remix — 3:51 Выступления Tabs Live= Table |-|Радио= Table |-|Туры= Table Текст песни Альбомная версия Лайв-версия Версия с A Very Gaga Thanksgiving {{scroll box |content= It’s been a long time since I came around Been a long time but I’m back in town This time I’m not leavin’ without yoü Yoü taste like whiskey when yoü kiss me awe I'd give anything again to be your babydoll This time I’m not leaving without yoü He said, sit back down where yoü belong In the corner of my bar with your high heels on Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time And yoü said to me There’s somethin’, somethin’ about this place Somethin’ ‘bout New York nights and my lipstick on your face Somethin’, somethin’ about my cool American guy Yeah somethin’ about baby yoü and I America America I love yoü Yoü and I, yoü yoü yoü and I Yoü yoü and I, yoü yoü and I, I Yoü and I, yoü yoü yoü and I America I’d rather die Without yoü and I, I, I   We gotta whole lotta money but we still pay rent 'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven There's only three men that Ima serve my whole life It's my daddy, and America and Jesus Christ (Happy Thanksgiving) Somethin’, somethin’ about the chase, 6 whole years (So put your drinks up) Put your drinks up for America,  for America, America I love yoü But yoü and I, yoü yoü and I Babaay I'd rather die, without yoü and I }} Музыкальное видео Информация Клип был снят в Спрингфилде, Небраска. В видео, Гага в клипе проходит путь из Нью-Йорка в Небраску, чтобы вернуть своего парня. По словам Гаги: "Я иду из Нью-Йорка чтобы найти этого парня и, когда я иду, мои ноги начинают кровоточить, я начинаю сильно уставать... И идеей клипа стало то, что когда ты кого то любишь и он находится далеко, это пытка," говорит она. "Я знала что хотела видео о том, что я готова пройти тысячи миль, лишь бы вернуть его назад." Lady Gaga написала в твиттере что клип выйдет тогда, когда у нее появится тысячная запись. Премьера видео должна пройти в 7:50pm EST в Четверг, 18 августа, но 16 числа, Гага натвиттила три слова: "FUCK", "THURS", "DAY", и видео было выпущено через ее аккаун на YouTube. Описание / Мода Из Нью-Йорка в Небраску Клип начинается с идущего силуэта Гаги по полю Небраски. Она одета в черный костюм и темные очки, на ее ногах видны следы крови. Гага встречает на свое пути грузовик с мороженным, которое она собирается купить, но как вдруг из него выходит беззубый мужчина, который улыбается в руках с куклой. В ее голове начинают всплывать воспоминания из времени, проведенного ранее в Небраске - сцены свадьбы, моментов с Джо внутри сарая. После этого начинает играть трек. Y&I-I-1.png Y&I-I-2.png 289761 10150265736751607 217588146606 8040430 7154538 o.jpg Y&I-I-3.png 8-15-11.png *Шляпа от Philip Treacy, жакет от Yves Saint Laurent, штаны от Chanel, туфли от Pleaser, винтажные очки от France Look, металлическая бронь от Millennium FX Воспоминания В данном эпизоде, показывают Гагу с минимальным макияжем, которая играет на пианино в центре поля вместе с Джо, который сидит на нем, курит и пьет пиво. Эта сцена рассказывает нам о ранних свиданиях с Джо в Небраске. Y&I-II-1.png 290305 10150265739251607 217588146606 8040508 4381533 o.jpg Y&I-II-2.png 289369 10150265736786607 217588146606 8040431 20448 o.jpg *Джо Калдерон — Футболка от Uniqlo, штаны от Dior Homme, ботинки от Chanel *Леди Гага — Платье от Hussein Chalayan (кастом), балетки от Capezio Лаборатория I Первая трансформация Y&I-III-1.png Y&I-III-2.png Y&I-III-3.png *Леди Гага — Наряд и туфли от Jan Taminiau, темные очки от Haus of Gaga *Тейлор Кинни — Штаны от Jaeho Choi Внутри сарая Гага танцует в сарае. 47Yu.jpg Y&I-IV-2.png *Леди Гага, танцоры — наряд от Zana Bayne, туфли от Pleaser Лаборатория II Y&I-VII-1.png|1 Y&I-VII-2.png Y&I-VII-3.png 563370 510924448991412 1885699079 n.png 291513 10150265747651607 217588146606 8040605 4670615 o.jpg B. Outtakes08.jpg 289605 10150265736991607 217588146606 8040441 8386781 o.jpg Y&I-V-1.png|2 027.jpg #Кастомный наряд и обувь от Jan Taminiau #Обувь от Mugler В поле Описание 5You.jpg 7Yo.jpg *Леди Гага, танцоры — Платье от Hussein Chalayan, балетки от Capezio Лаборатория III Y&I-VII-3.png 291513 10150265747651607 217588146606 8040605 4670615 o.jpg 289605 10150265736991607 217588146606 8040441 8386781 o.jpg *Леди Гага — Наряд от, туфли от Jan Taminiau Русалка Yüyi 291125 10150265736391607 217588146606 8040418 7289798 o.jpg Y&I-VIII-3.png 291237 10150265738361607 217588146606 8040483 6710422 o.jpg *Леди Гага - хвост от Millenium FX Свадьба Y&I-IX-2.png 291521 10150265738861607 217588146606 8040498 5041402 o.jpg *Леди Гага — Платье от Norma Kamali (Отдельная благодарность маме), фата от Перри Миик для Haus of Gaga *Тейлор Кинни — костюм от Jaeho Choi Люди Песня Персонал *Программирование (включая бит 1) — Олле Ромо в Швейцарии и Allerton Hill Studio ( ) *Гитара - доктор Брайан Мэй 2 *Запись гитары — Джастин Ширли-Смит в студии Allerton Hill Studio ( ) *Бэк-вокал — Леди Гага, Роберт Джон Ланге *Запись — Том Вар, Гораций Вард в студии Ware House Productions (Омаха, ) *Дополнительная запись — Олле Ромо в Веве, Швейцария и Allerton Hill Studio( ) *Мастеринг — Жене Гримальди в Oasis Mastering (Бербанк, ) :1 Содержит элементы из песни "We Will Rock You" группы Queen и написана Brian May. Издана в EMI Music Publishing/Queen Music Ltd. Используется с разрешения. Издательство Музыкальное видео *Снято на 35мм плёнку *Режиссёры — Лориэнн Гибсон , Леди Гага *Заместитель режиссёра - Йонас Моралес *Продюсеры - Николь Эрлих, Стивен Джонсон *Исполнительный продюсер - Джордж Лукас *Компания-производитель — Factory Films *Оператор-постановщик - Маз Макхани *Монтаж - Жарретт Фижал *Визуальные эффекты — Baked FX *Цифровые художники - Кайл Бело, Эван Гиглиотти, Ник Хамер, Райан Иган *Координатор — Джесси Мизрахи (Baked FX) *Онлайн редактор — Д.Ж. Синг (Baked FX) *Фэшн руководитель — Никола Формичетти *Стилисты — Брендон Максвелл , Анна Тревельян *Визажист — Гарланд] *Парикмахер - Фредерик Аспирас *Маникюр — Мариан Ньюман *Протезы — Роб Мэйор (Millennium FX) *Хореографы — Лориэнн Гибсон, Ричард Джексон *Модели — Леди Гага, Джо Калдероне, Тейлор Кинни Упоминания *BMI | Repertoire Search Категория:Песни с Born This Way Категория:Песни Категория:Песни в The Monster Ball Tour Категория:Песни с тура Категория:Синглы Категория:Синглы с Born This Way Категория:Музыкальное видео Категория:Песни в туре Born This Way Ball Категория:Песни в туре ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball